


Rise and Shine

by leedxehwi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Fluff, M/M, cute&fluffy, domesticaf, noedit, selfindulgence, sundaymornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedxehwi/pseuds/leedxehwi
Summary: A Sunday morning in the life of Woojin and Jihoon.~“You’re so cute, I can’t help it.” Jihoon hid his now blushing face even further into the blankets. “Aww, Hoonie your ears are red.” “Shut up.”





	Rise and Shine

Jihoon shifted slightly in his sleep, rustling the sheets as he turned over, his arm hitting an unmoving object lying on the other side of the King sized bed. He shuffled closer towards the object, searching for warmth beneath the blankets, nuzzling his face into the source of warmth. A pair of arms wrapped themselves over Jihoon’s half-asleep figure. Jihoon smiled, shimmying even closer towards the other.

Woojin propped up his pillow against the head rest; he had been awake for an hour at least. It was Sunday morning, the only day when both Woojin and Jihoon didn’t have schedules. He looked over towards the softly snoring figure, holding back a coo as he saw how soft Jihoon looked, his messy brown hair peeping through the white sheets bundled around his chin. A fond smile spread all across Woojin’s face as he watched Jihoon shift in his sleep, moving closer and closer towards Woojin. He giggled under his breath, extending his arms, bringing Jihoon closer as the other started pushing his face into the warmth from his chest.        

Woojin leant in slightly; brushing Jihoon’s bangs out of Jihoon’s opening eyes. Woojin leant in even more, puckering his lips slightly and closing his eyes. “Woojin not right now!” Jihoon grumbled, pulling the blankets up and over his head. Woojin chuckled, rubbing circles into Jihoon’s back, “You’re so cute, I can’t help it.” Jihoon hid his now blushing face even further into the blankets. “Aww, Hoonie your ears are red.” “Shut up.”

                                                                                            ______

“Hoonie, what do you want for breakfast?” Woojin asked between the vigorous scrubbing of his teeth, his eyes twinkling with mischief and affection for the younger. Jihoon smiled back, pausing before responding “pancakes” with a small smile and quickly returning to his own teeth. “Ok, call!” Woojin yelled, spluttering through his mouthful of toothpaste. Jihoon frowned at Woojin through the mirror before quickly helping Woojin clean the obnoxious toothpaste stain now on the front of his pyjama shirt. Woojin scratched the back of his neck sheepishly as Jihoon tutted. “You love me anyway~” Woojin exclaimed, pulling Jihoon into an abrupt hug.

                                                                                             ______                       

Jihoon clung to Woojin like a koala as the other shuffled around the kitchen, gathering the ingredients to create their favourite Sunday pancakes. “Hoonie, you need to let go so we both don’t get hurt.” Woojin cooed, patting Jihoon’s arms which were around his waist. “Don’t wanna.” Jihoon pouted into his back. Woojin sighed, shaking his head slightly at the other’s childishness before continuing his task.

“Smells good…” Jihoon commented, sticking his head over Woojin’s shoulder to see the buttercream pancakes cooking on the pan. “Of course it smells good, I’m a great cook.” Woojin scoffed in reply. Jihoon snorted, pecking Woojin quickly on the cheek before leaning the side of his face against Woojin’s broad back. “Hurry, I’m hungry.” Jihoon grumbled, his voice sending vibrations through Woojin. “Yes princess~” Jihoon punched Woojin through the other’s laughter.

Woojin barely managed to reach the dining table before the plates of decorated pancakes were snatched away by Jihoon, the hungry boy immediately devouring the pancakes, blueberries and ice-cream. Woojin quietly slid into the seat opposite him, cupping his chin with his hands as he watched Jihoon eat, his own plate sitting in front of him untouched. Jihoon looked up. “Why aren’t you eating Woojin?” he asked, his mouth filled with pancake. Woojin chuckled. “I will eat, don’t worry.” He extended his arm, reaching forward to carefully wipe the ice-cream decorating the corners of Jihoon’s mouth. “Your pancakes are the best.” Jihoon added. Woojin smiled in gratitude. “Anything you make is delicious. I love you~” Jihoon lifted his arms up, creating a large heart directed at Woojin. This time Woojin couldn’t stop the blush spreading across his cheeks.

                                                                                              ______

“Woojin come here!” Jihoon called from the living room, the TV set opposite the couch blasting an old 90s TV sitcom. Woojin rushed into the living room, sliding on his fluffy pink socks as he turned to corner, his face relaying concern at the sudden request of Jihoon. “Woojin, come and cuddle with me” Jihoon pouted, extending both his arms in the direction of Woojin. The worried expression immediately dropped off Woojin’s face, replaced immediately with mock exasperation. “Aigoo~ you big baby.”

Jihoon pouted again, beckoning with his arms once again towards Woojin. “Hurry up.” He grumbled. Woojin shook his head in mock disappointment, opening his own arms as he walked closer to the other.

Jihoon immediately latched onto Woojin, burying his face deep into the crook between Woojin’s neck and shoulder, absorbing the scent of him. “Can I at least get comfortable?” Woojin grumbled, his voice sending vibrations through to Jihoon. Jihoon whined softly, shuffling further onto the sofa to accommodate for Woojin. When Woojin finally settled, Jihoon snuggled even closer to the other, the TV sitcom long forgotten.

Woojin kissed the top of Jihoon’s hair gently. “Did you use strawberry again?” Jihoon nodded, his eyes fluttering shut. Woojin nodded back despite the fact that Jihoon couldn’t see him. Woojin loosened his protective hold around Jihoon, moving both his hands to cup Jihoon’s sleepy face. “Babe, you can’t fall asleep, its only 10am.” Jihoon mumbled incoherently in reply. “Baby… come on~” Woojin sang out.

Jihoon swatted again at the hands pinching softly at his cheeks, attempting to bury his face into Woojin’s neck again, his hands grasping the front of Woojin’s shirt as if it were his protective blanket. Woojin chuckled; pinching Jihoon’s left cheek softly before bringing his face closer to Jihoon’s.

Jihoon froze momentarily when he felt Woojin’s breath ghosting across his face, silently anticipating what would happen. The next second, Jihoon found himself bursting into a fit of giggles as Woojin started peppering his face with small kisses. “Woojin~ stop it, it tickles!” Jihoon gasped out, his face slowly turning red from embarrassment.

Woojin did stop, leaning back slightly to observe Jihoon. “Did I ever mention how cute you are? Aww~ you’re blushing.” Woojin laughed. Jihoon stuffed his face back into the crook between Woojin’s neck and shoulder despite Woojin’s soft giggles. He responded by punching Woojin’s unoccupied shoulder in retaliation. “Hoonie, you hurt me.” Woojin pouted, cradling the other against his chest as he sat up.

Jihoon glared at him accusingly. “You’re the one who started it.” He said childishly, crossing his arms to express his anger. Woojin only laughed in response. “Cute.” Jihoon glared at Woojin again, a hint of sarcasm still visible behind his angry expression. Woojin cooed again, wrapping his arms around Jihoon’s neck, “I’m sowwy~” Woojin pouted as he looked Jihoon in the eyes. Jihoon huffed and looked away. “Hoonie~~ Don’t ignore me…” Woojin continued childishly, imitating those puppy eyes that Jihoon had used multiple times before. “Ok ok I forgive you!” Jihoon burst out finally, raising both his arms in defeat.

Woojin cheered internally, wrapping his arms around Jihoon again. “Come here.” Woojin offered, watching as Jihoon curiously leant closer. Woojin planted a quick kiss against Jihoon’s lips, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks as he looked away bashfully. It was Jihoon’s turn to laugh, pulling Woojin into an elongated kiss. “Woojin, you blush around me too~” he giggled after they pulled away. Woojin laughed with him, placing Jihoon’s hands ontop of his hot cheeks.

“All because of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Omg thanks for reading. I felt an extreme need to write some 2park so here we have it. Hope it was good enough!! Happy reading :)


End file.
